Undercover Tango
by vic32
Summary: See how Fraser deals with preasure while undercover and how he cope's been married?.
1. The Case

I don't own these guys just sorta minding them. Hope you enjoy

**UNDERCOVER TANGO**

CHAPTER 1

It was early Monday morning in May so the sun was shinning, but work at the 27th District Police station went on. Ray and Stan were busy working hard on the files that piled up on there desk.

Ray came back to work he'd missed the action and Stan had taken the job offered to him there. A file came across Lt Welsh's desk sent by an old friend from his New York, Lt Richard Flanagan. Lt Flanagan needed his help in this case as Lt Welsh owed him a huge favour and was calling it in that favour. The case would require someone going undercover and he had heard of Lt Welsh's past successes in this kind of cases, so he thought he could help.

The file was on a mob boss from New York, the New York police were trying to catch but any time they got close to something, something happened to foil the capture. The file listed everything the mobsters had already been arrested for but charges dropped for some reason or another. On the list was anything from petty crime from the younger members thinking they were big, to drugs weapons dealing and assault but as it said charges dropped for some reason. There were lots of other info such as names and places. The letter from Lt Flanagan described how the undercover officer should look like, what skill he should have. He had to be the last person you'd expect to be undercover and be very convincing. It said that the officer should be at least 6ft tall dark hair, strong build, and would have no problem defending themselves in any situation.

Welsh stood by his window in his office looking into the squad room. None of his officer's had that look. The skills, yeah, look no, and was afraid he might not be able to help out his friend. So he called Ray and Stan thinking three heads were better then one.

Francesca seeing this ran over saying "Can I help sir" hoping to find out what they were up to.

Welsh just answered "No, we're fine but you could bring us some coffees please".

Welsh explained the case to Ray and Stan and they were just as confused as welsh was about who could do it.

Stan piped up "The only person who fits this is Fraser".

They all looked at each other and gave a little laugh.

Mean while across town Fraser had arrived back from vacation he was ordered on. He had been working far too hard over the past few months and had been stabbed in the side during an arrest he wasn't badly hurt by it, but his Inspector felt he needed a break. He hadn't time to shave or change before he came home because his flight got moved up because a huge snow storm was about to hit and he would have been stuck there for at least another week, so he took the flight home and he would shower shave and change when he got settled at home.

Fraser and Dief reached the Consulate sometime near lunch time and he dropped off his bag, and headed across the road to buy a razor and shaving foam and of course something for Dief's and his dinner.

As Fraser was heading across the road he was knocked over by a someone on a bike he couldn't stop them because by the time he found his feet they were gone, butthey had dropped their wallet. After going back into the consulate to feed Dief, he headed to the 27th police station to hand it in and to see if they could find who owns it.

Welsh and the other officer's were still talking about the case and a lot of raised voices came from the office. Stan wanted to do, it but he just didn't have the look they needed. You see one of the requirements; although very strange to say the least was you had to know the Tango. It was a trade mark dance that was done at the balls and any party that the undercover officer would have to attend on occasion.

Fraser approached Francesca's desk, but she didn't look, up she was to busy trying to listen in at the office.

Francesca heard someone speak to her saying "Francesca could you please try and find out who owns this wallet please, it was dropped outside the consulate". And Fraser placed the wallet in front of her.

Francesca didn't look up just answered "Yeah, yeah";

Francesca was still trying to listen in to what was happening between Welsh Ray and Stan.

Fraser called out again "Francesca! Francesca"! Francesca!"

On the third call of her name Francesca looked up at the man that was calling her.

Francesca's eyes widened as she saw who was standing in front of her. It was Fraser but he looked even sexier then ever. He wasn't in uniform, but he was wearing a long black leather coat that came down passed his hips, jeans and black dock martin boots and a shirt. His face was UN shaven, not dirty UN shaven but sexy UN shaven. 'Oh it suited him she thought'.

Francesca started to speak "Fraser, So good to see you when did you get back".

Fraser said "Oh, just now". Fraser went on to explain about the wallet.

Francesca's voice was coy, "Sure Frase", and got on the computer to look up the person from the id in the wallet.

Fraser came around to her side of the desk so he could see the computer screen. So his back was to Welsh's office.

Welsh, Ray and Stan all saw the man ok from the back, standing to close for comfort to Francesca, Ray thought. So been her big brother he did what he thought was right.

Ray ran out to see who it was. He approached the man not knowing it was Fraser and put his hand on his shoulder and said "Hey BUDDY what the hell you think you're doing"?

Fraser turned around.

"Fraser!" Ray said in a shocked voice, looking him up and down. He looked noting like a cop; in fact Ray thought it was some slime ball trying to hit on his sister.

A bell went off in Ray's head. "He is perfect". He thought to himself.

Fraser managed a "Thank you Kindly" to Francesca before Ray Dragged him in to Lt Welsh's office. As soon as he entered the office he felt like 'what did I do, did I do something wrong' so stood to attention.

Lt Welsh spoke "At ease Constable, you're not in trouble".

Welsh, Ray and Stan exchanged glances then looked at Fraser and then all nodded at each other. They all spoke at the same time "He's perfect. That's the look they needed".

Lt Welsh asked Fraser, "Do you know how to "Tango?

Fraser looking and feeling puzzled by now and answered unsure "um, um, y-yes. Why sir".

"Sit down, constable and I'll explain".

Welsh began explaining the details of the case and that they needed someone to go undercover. They chatted about it for over two hours. Fraser listened with great interest and Welsh said that you have the perfect look and work mentality that we are looking for.

Fraser spoke saying "He would have to cleared with the consulate, but I would do what I had to do if they clear me to, sir".

Welsh spoke with relief. "Well, for one your going to have to keep that look your sporting now constable". You'll be able to keep your name as long as you go buy Ben and not Benton, since we're dealing with out of Towner's. I'll have more details once I'll clear it with your superior officer. I'll set up a meeting for this afternoon, ok?"

Fraser said, "Yes sir. That's fine".

Fraser started rubbing the back of his left hand, which had a rather heavy dirty plaster across it.

Stan asked "What happened there buddy?"

Fraser replied "Oh it's noting really, just happened when I went to catch a poacher"

.

Stan asked "What was he hunting you? "?

Fraser gave a little laugh. "You see while I was chasing him, he slipped and fell over the edge of a cliff. Lucky he managed to hold on till I got to him and pulled him up. He then managed to push me over, but I held on he tried to get me to let go by slashing my hand with a hunting knife, but I did manage to pull myself up and cuff him and bring him in".

Fraser then said. "Thank god he was alright".

They all looked at each other and Ray's voice was surprised "What do you mean thank god he was alright, Fraser but he tried to kill you are you unhinged!"

"But he didn't". Fraser replied.

Lt Welsh had managed to organise a meeting with Inspector Thatcher for four o'clock to discuss the case. They spent the best part of the afternoon discussing the case in great detail it took a bit of time but she agreed that Fraser could do it as long as he had the full support from the Chicago PD if needed. Welsh fully agreed and called Fraser in to sign all the necessary paper work involved, which included a licence to carry a gun it was a must for his protection. He was also given a bullet proof jacket, keys to his house he'd be using and keys to a car.

Also Fraser would have to get some ID cards made up, with a different job description on them. Inspector Thatcher said her goodbyes and wished Fraser luck and left.

Stan and Ray muttered under their breath "Ice queen/Dragon Lady". Their respective names that they had for her

Fraser knew that were putting off telling him one part of what he had to do, but would never in a million years have guessed what Welsh said next.

Clearing his throat Welsh went onto to say. "As part of your cover you're going to have to have to pretend to be-",

"Be what?" Fraser asked.

"To be married". Welsh replied.

"Married, sir?" Fraser said with panic and horror in his voice.

"Yes, married", Lt Welsh answered.

"O-ok," Fraser said. "Who is it going to be, sir".

Earlier that day while going through the file welsh noticed a pattern on how all the mobsters' wives looked. 'God' he thought 'they all look exactly like Francesca'. But he called her into the office a long with Ray and Stan and explained the situation to them. Naturally Francesca was all for it.

Ray and Stan both said "NO WAY SIR"!

Francesca protested that she was a big girl now, and what safer hands would she be in other then Fraser's?

They had to agree she would be safe in his hands but they do worry about her but agreed to it. They joked "now you just have to break the news to Fraser, who his wife is going to be".

Welsh said, "No, tell him that he has to have a wife for this case first".

Stan spoke with amusement "you mean he doesn't know yet"?

"No," Welsh chuckled. "Oh this is going to be good"

Ray and Stan said. "Can we watch sir, oh please let us watch" as they began to laugh.

Then it came the part that scared him the most. His wife. Who was it going to be, that's what scared him. As he sat with Lt Welsh, Ray and Stan both giggling waiting to see the look on his face, 'this is going to be good' they thought. That didn't help the knot in his stomach that Fraser had right now. Then the door opened. Half afraid to turn around and see who it was, he didn't have to. He knew her perfume.

"Francesca" Fraser choked out.

Francesca stood beside him. "Nice to meet you, hubby".

The look on Fraser's face was worth it. Shock. Pale and absolutely stunned. Fraser's heart was pounding and he had a lump in his throat.

"Are you sure, Frannie?" He never called her that in front of people, but he was nervous. "Are you sure, because it's going to be very dangerous".

"Well I'm safe in your hands, Fraser. Anyway I've already signed the paperwork" Francesca said putting her arms around his shoulders.

**Authors' note: Stick around for next chapters hope you enjoyed this one review welcome**.


	2. The Wedding

_A note to someone special thanks for everything you have done for me inspiring me to do this._

Chapter 2

Welsh got down to business, "Ok now you two are going to have to have a wedding day because your going to have to have proof physical proof of it just in case so it will be taped and of course you'll have wedding photo's to put in your house. The church is already booked and Fr Ryan is set to do it and he has been fully briefed on the situation so everything is going to be ok. No worries your clothes will be paid for"

Welsh then handed them a card were that were to pick them up.

Welsh saw that Fraser was dying to ask a question. "What, is it constable"?

Fraser cleared his throat, "Well, I was just thinking who's? House is it that we're using"?

Welsh now cleared his throat looking at Ray, but he already knew. He didn't like it but knew,

Welsh then said "Frank Zuko's". "As, you know he has been helping us for a few years now on case's and so is doing so again on this case". He has called in favours from his friends there going to help with your cover. They are going to pretend to work for you, so what you say goes"

Fraser whispered to Ray, "Don't worry I'll protect her". As he squeezed Francesca's hand in a reassuring way and she back to him.

Ray smiled, "I know Benny".

They all left, went back to the consulate to pack and prepare for his wedding and what was to happen during the case. Also to say his goodbyes to Dief for a while, he'll be staying with the Vecchio family while he is undercover. Frannie left to do the same.

Fraser and Francesca were preparing, for there wedding day. They stayed in a downtown pent house and it had a view of the whole city. It had only one bedroom of which Fraser insisted Francesca take and he slept on the couch.

A knock on the door woke them with a start both running to the door Francesca in her bathrobe Fraser in his boxers trying to put on his one as Francesca opened the door.

Fraser spoke, "How may we help you".

The lady at the door reached out to shake there hands saying "Hi I'm Miss Shaw your wedding planner".

"Our what"? They said together.

"Wedding planner", Miss Shaw said again checking the address she was given asking "Oh do I have the right place Ben Fraser and Francesca Veccico?" "We have a meeting set for 10am"

"Oh sorry", Fraser replied, "We forgot about it", pulling Francesca in by the waste into a loving embrace he hoped.

Miss Shaw gave a wink which made Fraser blush as he invited her in and closed the door behind her Francesca still feeling the electricity that ran through her with the feel of his touch. They sat on the couch to talk about the wedding. Fraser was thinking that maybe Lt Welsh forgot to tell them she was coming over which was true he forgot to tell them with all that was happening just went out of his head. Fraser carried on anyway without flaw he didn't want to blow the cover before they've even begun.

Miss Shaw began, "well do we have a venue in mind? I have a list here of some very good places if you don't".

Fraser spoke, "Well we already have a venue".

"Oh that's great" Miss Shaw said, Where"?

Francesca answered very excitedly like a real bride "Oh our home it has a ballroom",

"Very good" Miss Shaw answered.

"What about the church? Miss Shaw asked.

Fraser answered, "We have St Michael's booked for Saturday coming".

Miss Shaw said in a very worried and shocked voice "That's only six days from now".

"Well, we do have the venue for the reception" Fraser said. "So only really need the food, music and decorations".

Miss Shaw still looking horrified at the fact she had only six days to hold a wedding

Francesca grinning like a Cheshire cat you'd swear she believed it was real.

Francesca and Miss Shaw saw how red Fraser face was becoming as he realised what he just said was stupid and they both said "Men" and began to laugh.

Fraser got up and said "I'll make some tea and I'll leave Frannie, to pick out the wedding stuff" he said clearing his throat kissing her on the forehead as left.

There he went again calling her Frannie nervous wasn't the strongest word he was feeling right now he could stare down the barrel of a gun and not feel this nervous he thought.

Sometime later Francesca picked out very tasteful decorations and flowers and a lovely band to play.

Miss Shaw asked Fraser if he approved of her choices before she left. Fraser simply, answered "She has excellent taste" and kissed her on the cheek,

"Oh it really is true love isn't" it Miss Shaw said "Ye make a very cute couple if I do say so".

Which made Fraser blush beyond belief and Francesca smile from ear to ear?

Leaving Miss Shaw was glad she had and easy couple what Francesca picked out would be easy to get. With the, directions and spare keys to the side entrance to the ballroom so she can do her job she was on her way to get started she had only six days after all.

The day of he wedding came really quickly. Fraser paced up and down in the apartment racked with nerves he knew it wasn't real but it sure felt real. Looking at his suite he was to wear even the message to camera to Francesca was heart felt saying "Thanks for making me the happiest man in the world". Once he was dressed,

Francesca stayed in a hotel that night you know the saying your not supposed to see the bride before the wedding it's bad luck well there going to need all the luck they could get didn't want to jinx it now. Francesca was different she was full of excitement as if it was real after all she dreamt of marring Fraser often enough. Of course there family could not attend, but they could watch from the cry room which is normally used for parents with young kids to go so they could get mass without worrying they were disturbing the other people at mass.

Fraser did have a chance to speak to Ray in the priest room in the back of the church.

Ray gave him a huge hug saying "I know this isn't real, but I can't think of a better man to marry my sister, I'm so proud of you for doing this you know".

Fraser thanked him hugging him back and left to stand at the top of the alter.

As the wedding march started Fraser stood at the top of the alter talking a deep breath in, his heart was pounding as he said to himself tons of times I know it's not real but it sure feels real. The priest that stood in front of him was not Fr Ryan which had him puzzled.

As Francesca stood next to him he turned to look at her and he had to admit his heart skipped a beat. He leaned over and whispered in her ear "You look beautiful ".

Taking her hands in his and gently squeezed them. The priest then leaned over to explain why Fr Ryan was not there.

The priest said, " I'm Fr Mc Cathy I'm filling in for Fr Ryan, Fr Ryan fell down the stairs this morning and broke his arm", so he sends his apologies.

Fraser and Francesca asked "Is he, going to be ok"?

Fr Mc Carthy replied, "Ah yes he'll be fine he is a tough old priest, now shall we begin".

The ceremony seemed to be going really fast. They got to the vows before they knew it. This is it they'd have to tell a lie, a lie in the house the house of god.

Ray and the others watched from the cry room and looked at each other.

Ray muttered, "If he gets through this he'll be fine".

Of course Ray knew this was a dream come true for his sister, which made him laugh. What Ray did notice was the way Fraser held Francesca's hand through out the entire vows. He held them with pure love stroking the backs of them with his thumps and also the way he said his vows to her was as if he truly meant every word that he said. Francesca was the same said with pure love which didn't surprise him on her part but Fraser he was but very proud of him.

The Priest then said, "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride".

Ray thought allowed and said "This aut to be good".

Fraser leaned in and there kiss was gentle and both made it look real as if it WERE pure love.

They turned to face the church with the priest announcing to them I now present you with Mr & Mrs Fraser. They all clapped and raised to their feet as they walked down the isle to leave for their photo's and reception.

Fraser had arranged for the photo's to be taken in the most beautiful place. Every shot that was perfect. Getting back into the car they had a half hour drive to the house for the reception. Sitting there in silence for just a moment still holding hands he hadn't let go all morning he was afraid if he did something would happen to her,

Fraser began to speak "You know you really do look beautiful today you know Frannie"

Francesca squeezed his hand and said, "You look very sexy today" which made him blush and they both laughed and chatted the whole way there.

The reception went well although it did go by in kind of a blur having to pretend to know all these people, listen to the false best man speeches and having Frank Zuko's boys there who now worked for Fraser while undercover.

Their first dance as husband and wife was to a lovely song by an Irish boy band called Boyzonethe song was 'I love the way you love me'. Not many had heard of them but all agreed it was a perfect song. The rest of the day just flew by before they knew it they were saying their goodbyes to their guest and the boys headed for their quarters of the house.

Fraser and Francesca were so tried they just headed up the stairs to bed. Looking back as they walked up one of the boy's was following them;

"Jimmy" Fraser said, "What you are doing"?

Jimmy just said "Oh it's a tradition to stand guard on your first night so on one can disturb your wedding night sir".

They both looked at each other threw their eyes to heaven and just carried on up the stairs went into the bedroom. Fraser had intended to sleep in the next room but was now stuck. They turned on the light in the room to see it was filled with pink and red rose petals and a bottle of pink champagne and a card that said 'Enjoy your wedding night' signed R?. They both laughed but Fraser couldn't block his blushes. They washed and changed. They sat on the bed chatting they hadn't even realised they'd fallen asleep, until the next morning.

Fraser was first to wake but couldn't move Francesca was lying right into his side and her arms around him and his around her. Fraser couldn't help feeling guilty for not sleeping on the floor like he had intended on. He didn't want to her to think he was taking advantage even though he knew noting happened he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. Francesca woke and gave him a huge hug.

Fraser Said messing "Good morning Mrs Fraser".

Francesca responded, "Good morning hubby.

Then a there was a knock at the door and it open it was Jimmy with breakfast walking over saying "Hope you had a good night sir, Ma'am here is your paper enjoy yer breakfast".

As Jimmy left Fraser couldn't help but think now it's all going to begin I hope I can keep my promise and protect Francesca, giving her a hand a squeeze and she smiled back.

**If you're enjoying so far please stick around for more: Reviews welcome as always. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Undercover is Hell

Chapter 3

A few months later

It felt like forever everything that Fraser had to do made him feel sick. Everyday, being around drugs having to arrange the sale and every ruff up he had no choice to order as to not blow his cover. The people that he had working for him Frank Zuko's guys he couldn't forget these were the same guys that beat seven bells out of him just to send a message another way for Frank Zuko to tell Ray that he could beat down one of his friends to see. However the worst was yet to come? The men that were now working for him dragged a young guy in for not paying his debts that he owed, this always seem to happen when one of the men they were trying to catch would be there. So Fraser could not show any weakness, yet again he had to order another ruff up and send him on his way saying "Maybe next time he'll learn"?

After all the guests had left Fraser would send the guys out to get food just send them any were so he could be alone once alone Fraser would run to the bathroom to be sick. It was like that every time never ever got easier. If it did then he'd worry of what he was becoming.

There was, huge deal coming up and the meeting for it was to be held in the backroom of the club that came with the undercover gig. The backroom had already been fitted with hidden sound and video cameras. So Lt Welsh, Ray and Stan could watch from the van outside to gather evidence to further the case.

Meanwhile, Francesca was having a great time playing the wife. She did so very well. Dinner every night, dressed her best all the time of course been Frannie had her hair and make up perfect. Francesca loved shopping with the other wives and of course the gossiping she did notice they never talked about their husbands business so that pleased her in case she'd say something to wreck everything and been Fannie she probably would.

Francesca did worry for Fraser as she's often wake to feel him shake as he cried at night. She'd never said a word until one night it was so bad that he was having nightmares. Which just seemed to be getting worse and worse? Fraser never let on about them or at least he tried to.

Next morning Francesca was making breakfast, "Well so you going to tell me about these nightmares you've been having"?

Fraser just stood up went over gave her a kiss on the forehead, "It's noting really don't worry", and left.

Fraser had his two weekly meeting with Lt Welsh, Ray and Stan. Somewhere very private which was well enough?

They sat around the table and straight away they all noticed a huge change in Fraser. He didn't have that usual light in his eyes that was gone, his shoulders were drooped and only answered the questions there was no conversation at all.

Lt Welsh, asked "Fraser, how are you holding up"?

" Fine" was all Fraser would say.

They Shook there hands and left leaving them the information on when the meeting was set for.

Stan stood at the door watching Fraser leave and said while banging his fists against the door frame "What have we done to him"?

Ray went over and placed his hand on Stan's shoulder and said "He'll be fine; after all he's a Mountie". Which brought a smile to all there faces and they left to prepare.

Back at the station house Ray, noticed that the copy of the wedding certificate for Fraser and Francesca well fake one was torn so needed a new one for the file. So he headed down to St Michael's to see Fr Ryan. Fr Ryan was apologising for not been able to do the ceremony.

Ray shook his head "I'm sure you didn't fall down the stairs on purposes and break your arm" which made Fr Ryan laugh.

Ray continued, "Sure Fr McCarthy did a great job.

Fr Ryan looked puzzled saying "I had arranged for Fr Burne to do it, come through and we'll check the book and see what happened"?

"Oh", Fr Ryan said, "It looks like Fr Burne was called to the hospital to do last rites at families a request",Fr Ryan continued saying anyway "Let's get this cert for you".

Flicking through the book Fr Ryan stopped and looked up at Ray pale faced just saying "Oh dear",

"Oh drear what"?, Ray gasped.

Fr Ryan said, "Am-am it looks like Fr McCarthy was not informed that the marriage was meant to be just a cover, and I'm afraid Fraser and Francesca are really married".

Ray jumped, "What do you mean there married"?

Ray was trying to stay cool, he did find it funny in kind of away but was mad as hell. He didn't know how they would take it well he knew how Francesca would after all been really married to Fraser but how Fraser take it. Taking the cert he left for the station to tell them all there.

Fraser and Francesca's relationship well pretend relationship was going great. They ate together everyday both made a point of it. They washed dishes together they went out for dinner and dancing they needed something to feel normal plus Fraser didn't like Francesca been around Zuko's men as little as possible. They were stuck in this bizarre world for now and he would do anything to protect her anything. The only real only place that could be truly alone without Jimmy and the boys watching them was there bedroom. They'd go there just read watch TV or just to sit in silence and talk. Talk about normal things. Even though Jimmy always thought they were off to do normal married couple bedroom stuff. As if Francesca would say in her head I wish. Francesca would often joke around with Fraser; she'd have bought sexy costumes when she was out shopping with the other wives so she wouldn't look out of place. She'd put them on and joke around with Fraser it was all worth just to see the look on Fraser's face. He'd turn the colour of his red surge she missed that seeing him in that. She wondered would she see it ever again.

The meeting was an hour away and Fraser was getting nervous. Checking his weapon making sure Francesca was out of he way. The boys were ready and waiting in the van outside.

Lt Welsh, Ray and Stan on seeing Fraser enter the club all took and in take of breath and said "Here we go".

Fraser was finally in the backroom, of the club soon joined by the rest. The meeting started, all could be seen on the TV's in the van and they feared for Fraser. They knew these guys and what they were capable of.

They were talking about the weapons exchange, but they needed somewhere to do it somewhere hidden.

Fraser piped up saying that they could do it at his house. The back of the house is very secure. They knew this from having being there before.

Fraser continued saying that, "I'm having a ball there next month so you could do it then that could be your cover"?

They all exchanged glances and nodded in agreement. When the meeting was over they continued to play cards a game of poker. Which at that point the team in the van were going to go but decided to stay and continue filming just in case?

Fraser didn't really want to stay but just in case he'd look wrong for just leaving so he stuck it out. Until something happened to make him feel the most sick he has ever felt.

In came a waitress, she was a mistress of one of the guys well one of his mistress's that he uses at these things because he'd trust no one else with his drinks and for this meeting she was chosen.

Fraser agreed as to no keep things calm he'd met the guys other mistress's but not this one. As she was going around the table she kept starring at Fraser. Fraser tried not to look at her in the eyes he had a bad feeling. By now she was at Fraser's side, she caught a look from him eyes even from the side she recognised him.

The waitress started screaming "HE'S A COP, HE'S A COP".

Fraser knew he had to react and react fast. The boys in the van started to panic but had to hold tight they didn't want to run in and risk blowing the undercover job and getting Fraser killed for sure so waited to see what he would do.

What they saw left them dumbfounded. Fraser stood up fast and angrily as to push her aside but striking her instead catching her lip with his wedding ring which caused it to bleed. It made him feel really sick.

Before Fraser had time to react Fraser had one of the other guys who tried to pull a gun on him by the neck up against the wall.

Fraser pressing his gun into the mans back shouting "YOU THINK I'M A COP, DO YOU DO YO"?, with every do you he'd press the gun harder and harder into his back.

To prove a point knowing it was a solid sound proof wall Fraser fired one bullet into the wall barley missing the mans face.

Fraser was still talking saying, "Next time I won't miss GOT IT, GOT IT"?

"YES, YES" the man replied.

"Good", Fraser answered bitterly, then went on "I'd better go my dinner will be ready"

. Before leaving he turned and fired one more bullet into the floor by the mans foot, saying "Oh just in case you forget" and left with that.

As Fraser, got far enough from the club and down two blocks to wear he parked the car. He went down an alley and became violently sick. Sitting behind the wheel he didn't know how he got home or how he got into bed.

The boy's, in the van could not believe this was the same Fraser. He'd struck a girl even though he didn't mean to and fired two bullets just to scare the man. It turned out that the girl. It turned out that the girl was arrested by Fraser on a number of occasions not just here in Chicago but up North as well. So she had a grudge against him. They played the tape over and over but no matter how many times they played it they couldn't believe it was Fraser.

That night Francesca woke to find that Fraser was not in the bed but in the bathroom.

"Ben what are you doing"?, Francesca asked from the open door of the bathroom.

Fraser didn't answer.

She saw that he was franticly scrubbing his hands with a nail brush so much so and so hard it caused his hands to bleed.

Francesca managed to prey it from him and asked what was wrong but he remained silent. She cleaned up his hands and guided him to the bed then cleaned up the blood in the sink.

As Francesca got back into bed Fraser just simply said "I hit her, I hit her" in a very shaky voice and curled up in the bed.

Francesca put her arm around him and just held him for support.

Every two weeks Fraser would have his briefing with Lt Welsh, Ray and Stan. This time however only Ray turned up. He was surprised to see Francesca there as well.

Ray began, "I've-I've something to tell you two"?

"Yes Ray", they both said.

Ray went on, "Y-you see the priest that was meant to perform the wedding as you know broke his arm on the day"

"Yeah"? Francesca asked.

Ray continued "Well, his replacement is well he wasn't informed of the situation and am-am you're really married".

There was silence and two very shocked faces looking back at Ray.

Fraser spoke up "Married, what mean married"?

Ray went on "Well unless you have not consummated the marriage you can get an annulment if you have which I sincerely hope you have NOT you'll have to divorce".

Fraser and Francesca began holing hands under the table asking Ray to give them a minute.

Fraser and Francesca began to speak. They both had the same thoughts but were to afraid to admit it. Francesca been the one who had the big mouth tried to reassure Fraser of her love for him Francesca poured her heart out to Fraser that she's love noting more then to stay married to him.

A sigh of relief came from Fraser as he began Saying "I've loved you from the second I saw you in your mothers dinning room and I'd love noting more to stay married to you as well I've loved you more and more each day we're together".

Then they kissed for the first time well first real time they kissed with passion and love.

Ray thinking it was ok to come back in when he heard no more talking walked in to see them kissing they pulled apart at the sound of the door.

Ray shouted "What the hell is going on here"?

Ray then noticed that they were holding hands. Fraser was rubbing the back of Francesca's hand with his thump in a very reassuring way which softened Ray's features. Ray still wanted to know what was going on.

"Ray, Fraser said clearing his throat "We-we've been, talking and were going to am going to stay married". "I've always loved Francesca but could never find the courage to tell you Ray or ask your permission to ask her out".

Ray looking shocked looked at Francesca saying, "You feel the same thing" to himself stupid question to ask her doh!"

Francesca gazed into Fraser's eyes and said "Yes, yes I do bro" squeezing Fraser's hand.

Ray went over a hugged them both. Stan chose that moment to walk in he was sick of waiting in the car. When he was told of there happy news he hugged them saying, Stan laughed slapping Fraser on the back, "Guess now yell have your wedding night for real huh"?

Ray gave Stan a stabbing look. Stan continued "Unless you already have" elbowing Fraser.

Fraser and Francesca both turned red and they all laughed and left to get ready for the ball.


	4. Let's Tango

Chapter 4

A month later

The ball was tomorrow night. When it was all to end. Everything was set in place all the security, all the catering and decorations were ready.

Married life was great for them well not the start of their dreams but great. They suited each other even though you wouldn't think so to look at them at first. You just had to be around them for a few minutes to see how much in love they were. Even Francesca's habits and hyper behaviour made Fraser love her more and more.

Last checks were made, and they all retired for the night waiting for tomorrow.

Next morning Fraser woke to Francesca had made him breakfast in bed, with a card that read Hi Daddy?

As Fraser looked up in shock all he saw was a smiling face. Fraser pulled Francesca in gently and kissed her softly and patted her tummy.

Fraser was saying, "We're going to be free tonight" or at least he hoped they would.

**Later that evening**

The evening came and the guests were starting to arrive. The music was playing and people were eating and dancing. The queue for the swat team to hit was when the band played The Tango. Fraser seemed very cool and played his part as host without fail.

The weapons were exchanged as planned out the back and photos were taken by the police as the exchange took place. The weapons were locked in a hidden shed by the water, and were to be moved after midnight. The only reason that the swat team didn't pounce in outside was there were too many places for them to run and escape. That's why the tango. They knew everyone would be looking at the dance floor. When they were back in the ballroom Fraser nodded to the band to play the tango. Fraser gilded Francesca around the floor with ease with all eyes fixed on the floor

Fraser gave the last signal and got Francesca out of harms way. Then the swat team hit.

Most were captured in the ballroom but one managed to get out. Fraser followed on foot now with gun drawn.

The man came to the waters edge saying, "I'm going to jump you're going to have to shoot me because I'm not coming alive". The man continued "I knew you were a cop just knew it".

Fraser responded, "Yes, is that why you invited me to your house for dinner is that why you brought us on holidays is it".

This word exchange went on until the swat team closed in. Fraser put his hand up for them to stay back. The man cocked his gun as to fire just as he was about to Fraser managed to fire first and the man went down. Fraser just turned around walked back towards the ballroom handing the Gun to Ray.

Fraser went to find Francesca just simply saying "Let's finish our dance".

**8 months later**

Fraser and Francesca were settled in there new home just next door to the Veccico house. Everyone was happy that they got through it ok and that something so wonderful came out of it. A very happy couple and a baby on the way.

At 2:30am Francesca went into labour; Fraser would have had her there in record time. He had done enough drills for it. But on the way there Ray's car got a flat tyre. Francesca's labour just kept getting stronger and stronger and had to push she had to push there and then. Fraser ended up delivering his own baby a beautiful baby boy.

He looked just like his daddy so cute. Ray, Fraser and Francesca were all in tears. Ray managed to change the tyre and got them to the hospital. The doctor gave both mother and son a clean bill of health and remarked on how good a job Fraser did on delivering him. They were allowed to go home the next day to start their new happy life together.

Fraser and Francesca decided to renew their vows with all their family there. They had the most beautiful day. They got remarried up at their Cabin now up in Canada. As they danced Fraser lead Francesca away to the back porch so they could be alone. Saying lets Tango.

**THE END**

*Lets Tango became their saying for everything is going to be ok*

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. Reviews Welcome.**


End file.
